The present invention relates to a protective glove with a padded surface to protect the hand from the painful impact and threat of injury of a fast moving article. The present invention may be used by athletes involved in active sports such as baseball or softball or people involved in industrial job activities requiring the use of the hands. The present invention is particularly beneficial in active sports such as baseball or softball because it protects the palm, thumb, and index finger of the athlete's hand by providing a padded surface to absorb the shock of the ball being caught. It also distributes the impact forces of the ball over a greater area of the hand, thereby reducing the threat of injury.
Athletes involved in sports such as baseball are constantly faced with the stinging sensation and pain felt when they catch a ball; particularly one which is thrown at a high speed. Not only does this pose a constant threat of injury and pain to the hand, but it also lessens the player's confidence while participating in the sport. This is a particular problem with young children wherein a child may avoid playing baseball or softball all together because of the pain he or she experiences in catching the ball. Moreover, if a child fears the stinging sensation caused by catching the ball, he or she may not aggressively attempt to catch the baseball or softball.
While baseball gloves are designed to protect the player's hand and to assist in catching the ball, these gloves do not provide protection necessary to minimize the pain and reduce instances of injury. Protective palm pads worn inside a baseball glove are known in the prior art, however, these devices are accompanied by several disadvantages. These devices frequently shift within the glove and do not provide sufficient surface area to dissipate the impact forces of a ball.
An example of such is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,611 to Maye which provides a protective device worn by a baseball player inside the glove but which only protects a portion of the palm and does not protect a large portion of the thumb or any of the index finger. Moreover, the device of Maye does not encircle the entire palm, and thus, it would be more difficult to maintain the device in its proper location, particularly after catching a baseball.
Devices which cover the entire hand are also known in the prior art. Although these devices may not shift location within the baseball glove, they are often bulky and inhibit the dexterity of the baseball player's hand while playing ball. An example of such is U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,690 to Webster which provides a protective glove which covers the entire hand and which is a somewhat complex structure involving a glove and glove cushions. Devices of this type are more complicated to manufacture and therefore more costly to the athlete. Moreover, although these devices do protect the athlete's hand more than the protective palm pads, they substantially lessen the flexibility the baseball player's hand. A larger baseball or softball glove would be required to utilize a device such as that disclosed by Webster.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a protective device which can be worn by athletes, particularly those involved in catching baseballs or softballs, to avoid pain and to reduce instances of injuries to the hand. Thus, the athlete will possess a higher degree of confidence knowing that the impact forces of the oncoming ball will not produce its usual attendant pain.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a protective baseball glove which is easier to manufacture, less costly to the athlete, and does not involve a complex structure.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a protective padding which maintains its proper position within a conventional baseball or softball glove and yet which is easily and comfortably fitted within the glove without hindering the dexterity of the hand.